


Mark's Library

by letsdoaskit



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Libraries, M/M, bookworm Mark, jack needs help finding books, they go on a coffee date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdoaskit/pseuds/letsdoaskit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark loves to sit and read in his local library, but what will happen when a confused stranger walks in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark's Library

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got pretty bored and wanted to write something, so here you go! It's a lot longer than I intended for it to be...oops. I wish I had a consistent schedule for this, but even if I made one I know I'd break it in less than a week... Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and thanks for reading!  
> -letsdoaskit
> 
> *GRAMMAR! Sorry for the mistakes!  
> **Also don't judge the weird thing I have for books, I just love them, okay?

     Mark loved to read. To take himself out of reality and invest his mind in someone else's. He reads almost constantly, visiting the same library after his classes every day. He knew every face that entered those doors more than once and could find any section in the library even if he were blindfolded.

The library was his home away from home, which agitated his parents. They constantly complained that he was never around. It got to the point where they bought him a kindle so he would spend more time at home. What they didn't understand though, was that Mark loved physical books even more than his library. He loved the weight, the feel of the pages, the distinct smell about them, everything. It could be the worst book in the world and he wouldn't be able to bring himself to bend a single page. Every book he owned was treated with love and respect.

Today in his library, he was reading a beautiful, worn copy of H.P. Lovecraft's short stories. Many of the library's books were worn, but Mark didn't mind. He thought it gave the books character. He was working his way through The Lurking Fear when the entrance bell sounded from the first floor. He looked up and noticed he was alone in the reading corner. " _John must have finished his research paper._ " He noted to himself, trying to get a glimpse over the balcony to see who entered. " _Maybe it's Mrs.Jones?"_ He thought before noting that it was only Thursday. Mrs.Jones only ever came on Saturdays. Mark smiled slightly. " _A new visitor then."_ He decided, standing up from the bean bag chair he had been seated on for several hours. After a short stretch, he decided to go investigate.

Once he made it to the bottom floor, he pretended to browse through the non-fiction section. While he was trying to pinpoint where the stranger was using the creaking floorboards, Old Janice passed by with her cart. Old Janice was the owner of the library. She was a widow who had an immense fondness for Mark.

"Hello there, sweetie." She said as she began to reshelve the books from her cart. Mark didn't hesitate to join her, knowing where every book was meant to go.

"Hello, Janice. We have a newcomer right?" Mark asked. She smiled and nodded, continuing to work.

"That's great! Do they look like someone who will keep coming back?" He asked, as he did with all new arrivals.

"I don't think so, honey. Came in with a hurry and looked like he was gonna spill his lunch when he saw all our books." She said.

"Should I try my charm?" Mark said with a wink causing the old woman to laugh. His "charm" as Janice called it, was really just his passion for the library. In order to bring more people in, Mark would go to new arrivals and tell them about the special feeling that surrounded the library. It didn't always work, but he received thanks from many a parent for getting their children into reading.

"You can try, but I ain't sure this one'll budge. He don't look the reading type, if ya know what I mean." She said.

"He hasn't met me yet." Mark said. "Section?" He asked.

"Who knows? I reckon that boy doesn't have a clue how to navigate this place." She said.

"Alright, here I go." Mark said, leaving to find the lost guy in his library. He eventually found him faced away from Mark in the teen romance section. Either he really was lost, or he had a strange taste in literature.

"Hello. Do you need some help there?" Mark asked, trying to appear friendly and not condescending. The guy whipped around and Mark got his first good look over of him. He was attractive in a unique way. His face wasn't chiseled like a celebrities, but was full of soft lines giving him a friendly appearance. He had dyed green hair that he pulled off with grace and bright blue eyes that ensnared Mark once he got his first glimpse of them.

"Um... actually, if you don't mind, could you point me in the direction of classic literature?" The stranger asked in what Mark decided was an Irish accent.

"Of course, follow me." Mark said. The guy went over and walked beside Mark as they went towards the section containing classic literature.

"What are you looking for?" Mark asked once they arrived.

"I don't know. I need something for an essay in one of my english classes." He said looking over the shelves.

"Oh, are you from the high school?" Mark asked.

"No, the college." The guy answered.

"Oh, you don't look that old." Mark said with a laugh. "I happen to be in college too." He said.

"Do you go to Carrington? With Mr. Kane?" The guy said, giving more attention to Mark than the shelves.

"I do, but I have Ms. Holly." Mark responded.

"Ah, I see. We probably have pretty opposite teachers."

"Yeah, it's a big college." Mark agreed. "My name is Mark by the way."

"Sean, but most people call me Jack." The stranger responded, holding out a hand.

"That's a bit strange." Mark noted, shaking Jack's outstretched palm.

"Yeah, I blame my mother for that." Jack said with a small laugh.

"So, Jack, what kind of book are you looking for?" Mark asked switching to business mode.

"Well, I need something with a lot of symbolism and I need to be able to relate its themes to today's society." Jack said.

"Oh, it's one of THOSE essays." Mark said with a grimace.

"Yeah." Jack said with a sigh.

"Well, I've done a similar project using The Glass Menagerie by Tennessee Williams." Mark suggested.

"I've already used that one." Jack said with a sigh.

"What about Romeo and Juliet? I know it's an obvious choice but it would work well." Mark said.

"We actually read that in class this year." Jack said.

Mark gave a sigh looking over the titles.

"Have you tried any of Vonnegut's work?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, not really my cup of tea." Jack said.

"Shame on you!" Mark said, putting a hand over his heart causing Jack to laugh.

"I'm sorry! Some of it is a bit strange and freaks me out!" Jack said.

"So, we should stay away from Poe then?" Mark asked.

"I love Edgar Allen Poe, thank you very much!" Jack said.

"You're a strange one." Mark said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Jack said awkwardly. They sat in silence for a few minutes looking over the shelves before Mark gave a snap of realization.

"Ever heard of H.P. Lovecraft?" Mark asked.

"Maybe?" Jack said uncertainly.

"He wrote a lot of horror, kind of like Poe, I think you'll like it." Mark said, pulling a second collection of H.P. Lovecraft's stories from the shelf and handing it to Jack so he could look through it.

"Seems interesting enough." Jack said. "Which is your favorite?" He asked. Mark took the book from him and looked at the list of short stories.

"Personally, I'm a big fan of The Colour Out of Space but The Lurking Fear might pass it up. I haven't finished reading all of them yet." Mark explained.

"Alright, I'll pay attention to those two." Jack said. They looked around a bit more, Jack picking two more books as backup.

"You're very prepared aren't you?" Mark asked causing Jack to blush.

"Yeah, I don't like running into problems while I work so I like to have a back up plan." He explained.

"I see." Mark said.

"Thank you for helping me out. Is there anything I can do to return the favor?" Jack asked.

"Oh no, that's not necessary, it was my pleasure." Mark responded.

"It absolutely is necessary. How do you feel about coffee?" Jack asked.

"Really, I appreciate the offer, but that isn't necessary." Mark responded, shaking his head.

"How do you feel about coffee?" Jack repeated.

"You're a stubborn one aren't you?" He asked causing Jack to nod with a smile. Mark sighed in defeat.

"I enjoy the little place at the corner of Brown and East Harmony." Mark said.

"That just so happens to be favorite coffee shop!" Jack said with a smile.

"Really? I wasn't sure anybody else actually knew of it." Mark said with a laugh.

"I can't believe we've never run into each other." Jack said.

"Yeah, it's weird." Mark said.

"So, how about we meet there on Saturday?" Jack asked. Mark mentally checked his schedule before agreeing.

"Is eight alright with you?" Jack asked.

"A.M.?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, that way you can find an excuse to leave easier." Jack said without a hint of a smile.

"I highly doubt that I'll want to do that." Mark said, taking another look over Jack.

"We'll see." Jack said with a hum, making his way towards the front desk.

On the way there, they passed by Old Janice.

"Hey Jan? Do you want me to ring this one up?" Mark asked.

"Honestly Mark. Will you just apply for a job here already? Of course I don't mind, bugger." She said, shaking her head.

"You know I would be the worst employee ever!" Mark said as he continued walking with Jack.

"You don't actually work here?" Jack asked, surprised.

"No, I basically live here though, so Janice lets me help out sometimes." Mark responded.

"I see." Jack said. He remained silent as he handed Mark his library card. Mark quickly scanned the card, holding back a smile when an old picture of Jack popped onto the screen. He then scanned the books.

"Alright, you're good to go, the return date is in two weeks." Mark said, handing the books off to Jack.

"Thank you very much for all of your help, Mark. I can't wait for Saturday." Jack said, giving a wave as he exited the library.

"Well look like you just got a taste of your own medicine." Janice said as she came around the corner.

"What?" Mark asked, confused.

"Looks like that boy used his charm on you, Mark." She said, taking her spot at the desk. Mark blushed.

"I- it wasn't like that." Mark insisted.

"Whatever you say, sweetie." She said with a smile.

"I'm gonna go, you know, do that...thing." Mark said, flustered at Janice's words. He quickly bolted up the stairs to his reading corner, leaving Janice laughing fondly.

\---Saturday---

Mark knew it wasn't a date. He knew Jack just wanted to repay him for helping him out. He knew it was completely platonic. So why was he so nervous? Mark spent at least two hours looking through his clothes before leaving the house at 7:30. He decided to walk and clear his head. At the library, Mark had been completely natural around Jack, but now he felt like throwing up at the idea of seeing him again. Jack was funny and attractive, Mark was just, well Mark. As he came upon the coffee shop, he reminded himself of all the reasons why he was an introvert and why this was a bad idea. Just as he was about to turn back and pretend he was never there he heard a voice call his name.

"Mark?" It was definitely Jack. Mark was coming up with the best excuse he could as he slowly turned to face the other man. When he saw Jack however, his insecurities melted away, Jack's pleasant smile the sun that melted them. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt with a half zip. He also had on a knit beanie and glasses. " _He didn't have those before did he?"_ Mark asked himself. " _No, I would remember THOSE."_ He decided.

"Hi, Jack." He responded, keeping his voice even and clear. Jack's face brightened and he gave a small wave.

"Would you like to go inside?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Mark said making his way towards the door. They went in and ordered. Both got a cup of coffee along with a blueberry muffin and sat at a table tucked away into a corner.

"So have you started any of those books yet?" Mark asked once they were settled.

"No." Jack confessed, looking guilty.

"Aw, naughty boy, Jacky." Mark said, waving a finger at him. Jack laughed.

"I'm sorry! I've been a bit preoccupied." Jack confessed.

"Oh, someone special keeping you busy?" Mark asked raising his eyebrows. " _That is a completely normal and platonic question to ask when getting to know someone."_ Mark told himself.

"No, I was just distracted I guess." Jack said, blushing. It was obvious he wasn't sharing all of the information, but Mark decided not to pry.

"So, why are you always in the library?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"I love to read." Mark said, lighting up.

"Couldn't you just go and buy some books?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I do normally buy actual copies of the books I read, but I love to be surrounded by books and the library just calms me. It's like a safe haven from the rest of my life. My parents constantly complain that I'm always there. "Mark, you'll be moving out soon, you should spend time with us before that happens" they say to me. I can't stay away though. I know that library better than I know myself, which isn't saying much but- I'm rambling, aren't I?" Mark asked, cutting himself off.

"A bit, yes. But I don't mind. It's nice to see someone talk about something so passionately." Jack said, leaning his head on his right hand.

"Oh. Thank you. Normally people get bored when I start talking about books." Mark confessed. Jack frowned.

"Can they see you when you talk?" He asked.

"What?" Mark asked.

"I don't see how anyone can get bored if they can see you. When you were talking just now, your whole body language shifted. You had been a bit closed off and tentative, but as soon as I said "library", you opened up. You leaned into the conversation, your face lit up, and your eyes were indescribably bright. It was gorgeous." Jack said. Mark blushed and looked down. Jack gave an awkward laugh.

"See, I told you that you'd want an excuse. You can leave now if you want. I know I can be a bit overwhelming." Jack said, wincing.

"Not at all. That was flattering, Jack. I have no intention of leaving." Mark assured him. Jack looked relieved when he heard Mark's words.

"Thank you, Mark. You're very interesting." Jack said.

"I could say the same to you." Mark said. After this, they easily slipped back into conversation. They found that they had a lot in common and talked for hours.

"Wow, it's getting pretty late." Mark said after checking his watch. Jack looked at his surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you this long." Jack said.

"I think this was both of our faults." Mark said with a laugh.

"Sadly, I did promise my mom that I'd help her with dinner tonight, and no that isn't an excuse." Mark assured Jack.

"I guess I can believe that." Jack said with a smile.

"How about, just so you're sure, we plan another date?" Mark asked.

"You thought of this as a date?" Jack said, surprised. Mark paled.

"N-no, I just meant...um..."

"I kind of thought of it that way too." Jack confessed, which silenced Mark. They remained quiet for what felt like hours.

"It was better than any date I've ever had." Mark said softly.

"It was." Jack confirmed.

"Would you like to go on an actual date next time?" Mark asked nervously, readjusting his glasses.

"I would like that very much Mark." Jack said with a small smile.

"Thank goodness." Mark said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Does next week sound alright to you?" Jack asked.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Mark asked.

"In a hurry, are we Mark?" Jack asked.

"I'm excited." Mark said without a hint of embarrassment.

"Yes, I am free tomorrow." Jack said with a laugh.

"Good. Same place, same time?" Mark asked. Jack gave a nod.

"Bring those books tomorrow, we can look through them together." Mark said.

"Okay." Jack said getting up from his seat. They went to the register to pay.

"Don't even try to pay for yourself, Mark. This was my thank you." Jack said with a glare. Mark held up his hands in surrender, choosing not to protest this time. Once they finished paying, they exited the building and stood outside for a minute, staring into each others eyes.

"This is so cheesy." Mark said without looking away.

"Then why are you still doing it?" Jack asked.

"Because you look gorgeous." Mark said, causing Jack to blush. After a moments hesitation, Mark leaned down and gave a short kiss to Jack's cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he pulled away.

"Looking forward to it." Jack said giving Mark a smile. They both turned and started to walk away before looking back at each other at the same time and stopping.

"Mark?" Jack asked.

"Yeah?"

"We forgot about something." Jack said moving closer.

"What's that?" Mark asked, returning his gaze to Jack's eyes. The same eyes that trapped him less than a day ago.

"This." Jack said as he slowly connected their lips. Mark didn't hesitate to kiss back, cupping Jack's face in his hands gently. Jack put his hands on Mark's neck, playing with the short strands of hair that were there. When they separated, they were both smiling.

"I'm glad you remembered." Mark said with a quiet laugh.

"Anytime." Jack responded.

"Alright, go home, before it starts raining." Mark said glancing at the gray sky above them.

"Aye, captain!" Jack said turning to leave.

"Jack! One last thing!" Mark yelled after him.

Jack turned around questioningly.

"You better be wearing those glasses tomorrow!" Mark yelled, blushing.

"Yes, sir!" Jack yelled, laughing as he turned and ran before either of them interrupted again.

Mark smiled and began to head home.

Maybe he could stand a little time away from his library.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! You finished my story! While writing this I listened to "Mangled" by NateWantsToBattle for the first half and then I switched to Roomie's cover of "Skyfall" done with Jonas Frisk, my music taste is weird when I'm writing, I know. I think I'll give a music update with every story for anyone that cares. Thanks!  
> -letsdoaskit


End file.
